a dark stormly love of many life times
by oeno
Summary: what would u do if the love of ur life was reborn into ur current best freind would u fall in love again with them all over again the same way this is a qustion the grim jupteir must ask when the girl he was in love with is reborn into his best freind chirstain dose he love them the same way has befor and dose chirst love him back all these qustions and more in this love story


CHP 1 A Normal day till today

One dark night on his way home from school passing through an ally christian stops to pull out his phone to check the time but stops when hearing a very strange noise coming from the side and lets out a yelp at hearing the movement neary dropping the phone in his hand. Normally he wont have picked this way but he was late getting home to his older brother david nor did he remember why he even picked this way to being with but a shortcut was a shortcut or so he had though at the time.

Looking around he see nothing but notices a gilt out the conner of his eye and calls hello who there but no one answers to the right though christian notices a shape and calls again getting nothing but a moan his phone away he heads towards the moan though normally people would just up in leave if they could but his thought were well what if it a person should i call 911 or see if their ok.

Getting closer he notices the shape he saw was human and they were hurt and passed out sitting up next to some brown boxes. At a closer look the shape is a male with long black hair and unusual clothing on and they seemed not a wake at all . Notieing the glit a again christian sees a weapon a sytch right next to them and it looked pretty. The sytch hilt was black with a silver chain wrapped around it up to the blade and at closer look at the chain looked looked like sliver ivy leaves. The blade was silver has well and the bottom had more silver ivy leaves carved in to it and all in all it was a very beautiful weapon and very unusual has well.

The guy then lets out a moan and the sytch vanishes in sparks of blue and christian say you're definitely not human are you gusse 911 is out then . Getting up next to the guy christian notices a cross hanging from the guys neck and takes a closer look at the cross. Just by looking he could tell it was very old and very at that due to the fact it was silver and looked like a catholic cross with a red ruby in the middle and silver ivy leaves carved in all well.

The fellow lets out another moan and christian makes up his mind and puts an arm under him and lifts the fellow to his feet and carries him to his home. Upon his getting to his home christian opens the iron gate then heads for the front door and fishes his keys out on the way. The home on the outside seemed small but inside there was the front hallway the living room on one side and on the other side the kitchen and in the kitchen off to the right side was the stairs to the up stairs going to the second floor which had his room david room and his mom and dad room and the bathroom.

His mother and farther room held nothing now but the pain and the memories from 2 years ago when christian folks had gotten into a wreck that had killed the two of them so now it was just he and david who lived here. David was doctor and worked at the nearby er room and looked after him seens that day christian did what he could to help and attend school. The school was a few blocks away from them. The school itself was two floors lockers in the hall and a big yard but right outside of it was a graveyard in which u could go through to get to the school or u could go through the parking lot to get to it. Shakes his thoughts away and forcing on his current task chastain fishes out his set of key and opens the door to his home and see the lights out . he had only been out this late because was visiting koji his best friend and one of his only friends that he kept up with at all with after mom and dad had passed. Getting to the door christian slowly leads his unhuman guest in to his home and once inside all the way he closes the front door slowly not to wake david upstairs up then slowly makes his way to the stairs with his guest and slowly makes his way up to his room. Once at his room he opens the door and reaches over to the right to turn on his light then say right let get you laid on my bed for now then. Christian then slowly makes his way over not wanting to wake david nor his guest incase he got dangerous when waking in unfamiliar surroundings. Christian then lays his guest down and say right let me just pull out the first aid kit from my desk then get some stuff in the bathroom .

Christian then goes over to his bown desk and moves the black chair out the way and takes out a box from one of the 3 draws then gets up with the help of the red beaten up couch that sat right next to the desk . once on his feet christian say right i will be right back with the rest just stay here my friend. He then leaves the room and feches warm water and some rags from the bathroom then heads back on to see his guest trying to get up on his feet. Christian quicky sets the stuff down on his desk then goes over and catches his guest when he falls over and say hey easy there your really hurt my friend you need to lay down so i can get a look at you. The guy answers painting and sweating no time got to tell grim that but passes back out before finishing his words. Christian though in his mind who is grim and what is so important that you oh well guess that doesn't matter right now right let's get you back in bed then.

He then lifts his guest back up and lays him back down on his green comforter then goes to remove his guest shoes wich when taking them off christian notices the shoes he wearing are black combat boots. Christian slowly undose the laces then removes them and sets them by the door off to the side once done christian then goes to sit down in his black computer chair to right then and he goes to remove the cross around his guest neck but has soon as he reaches for it a hand grabs and rapes it self around christians hand .christian looks down at his guest to see that his guest eyes are open and they are a pale silverish white color. Remembering to breathe through his guest eyes are stunningly beautiful christian say hey easy i just going to remove it and set on the desk over there i promise i am not going to take it .

His guest at hearing the words closes his eyes and lets go going back under again and christian manages to remove the cross from his neck and sets it down on the desk thinking must be important to him for some reason. He then turns back around and looks at what his sleeping patient is wearing and how to get it off without waking him again for any reason to make this easier on them both. Christian then say right let's see how bad this is my friend .The guy was wearing a black treatcoat with a black shirt under it or attach to it he wasn't sure right now and there were buttons. Going for the buttons christian slowly undose them and removes his guest clothing and see a nice gash in his side and say ouch that must have hurt a bit my friend . he then takes the warm water and a rag off his desk and he dips the rag into the warm water and say right may hurt hopeful you dont wake for this part i am sorry if it hurts some but whatever did this got you good my friend. He then takes the rag and touches the wound and his sleeping guest doesn't react to him cleaning out the wound clearly telling him he knocked out deeply for the moment and that was good news. Christian finishes with cleaning the wound and sets the rag back in the warm water then turns around and opens the first aid box and takes out onment and banges to wrap up his sleeping guest wound up . christian then opens the onment and gets a good glob on his hand and spreads it across his guest wound and makes sure he spreads on there good to make sure that it heals up well. He then turns back to his desk puts the onment down making notice to pick up more in the morning on his way to school or afterschool. He then dips the other rag in the water and cleans his hands off then he takes the last rag and drys his hands and say right now to get that side wrap my friend. He then takes the clean banges off his desk and slowly goes to wrap the guys side up and one done he goes to clean up.

Christian grabs the empty tube and throws it out and the banges he sticks back in the box and puts the box back in the draw he pulled it out of he then gets up taking the rags and water to the bathroom and dumps them in the sink. He then cleans the bowl and the rags out then cleans out the sink then heads back to his room. Once back in his room he goes over to the closet and pulls out extra blankets for himself and his guest and then covers his guest and say guess i just have to wake for you to wake up now. He then turns out the light and say good night friend rest well and hopeful soon your awake and feeling better my friend he then goes to lay down on the couch and covers himself and diffs to sleep not realising there silverish while pale eyes locked on his form watching for a monet. The guy then quilt say thank you for everything again seems you saved my life yet again chottle . he then diffs off back into a deep slumber to rest and heal for now.


End file.
